yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned
Here is how the film ends in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. The next day, it was a big occasion for Yuna and her friends in Ponyville. And as for her friends, they were ready for this special event. Twilight has her daughters ready. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls. Big smiles. Princess Twila: How big, Mom? Twilight Sparkle: Just right, Twila. Dusty Crophopper: This is gonna be great. Lightning McQueen: You said it, Dusty. Princess Yuna: Wow! I can hardly wait for this day, Papa. Hiro: Neither can I, Yuna. Princess Celestia: Once again, you have done Equestria very proud. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: You deserve it, My little niece. Finn the Human: That is really fantastic, Yuna! Mater: Way to go, Yuna! Lightning McQueen: Alright! Dusty Crophopper: They saved Equestria! Cruz Ramirez: Yes! Lightning Storm: Boy, I can hardly wait for this occasion. Mack: Way to go, Kids! Luigi: Bravo! Guido: Fantastachi! Luigi: Bravo! Rainbow Dash: Would ya look at that! Twilight Sparkle: Everyone and Everypony ready? Princess Twila: We're ready. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Me too. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what the Dipper clones were building. Then, the Golden Oak Library was expanded into a new by Tyrone and the Dipper clones. At last, Tyrone cuts the ribbon. Twilight Sparkle: What the...? With that questioned, Everyone was amazed. Just as it was opened for business, Everyone cheered. Sunset Shimmer: More rooms on my library! You guys did this for us? Misako: Not just us, Sunset. All of us. Sensei Garmadon: And it was Yuna and Tyrone's idea for a perfect place like this. Twilight Sparkle: What would I do without my own pupil compared to Luster. Luster Dawn: You really outdid yourself, Yuna. With that said, Yuna giggled at what Twilight and Luster said about her. Ken: That's not the best part, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Then what is it? Princess Yuna: You'll see, Twilight. Princess Bubblegum: Well, here comes the Chima Heroes and the Ninjago Ninja Team now. Then, the Heroes of Chima came with their Legend Beasts and the Ninjago Ninja Team. Kai: So, should we tell them now? Cragger: Yes, we're moving in. Crooler: Well said, Brother. The Ninjago Ninjas and Chima Heroes has agreed to live in Ponyville at Twilight's old home, luggage were unpacked, remodels were made, A shelter was built for the Legend Beasts, and More rooms were built. At last, Everyone went inside to see it. With one peek inside, Everyone was amazed to see more rooms inside the Library. Jay: Oh, now we’re talking! Worriz: Hey, second floor's mine! (came inside quick) Eris: It's so amazing. Cole: Check out the vehicle room! It has every historical ones anyone has ever witnessed. Jay: And it's got a whole lot of room for everyone, everypony and every creature. Flame Princess: Agreed. Lloyd and his father looked down to Yuna and her friends, she waved at them when she sees them. Sensei Garmadon: (put a portrait of Home Sweet Home on the front door) This is where we belong, Son. Lloyd Garmadon: Right you are, Dad. It looks like we're both masters to our team. Tyrone: Isn't this a great place, Mrs. Garmadon. Misako: It sure is, Tyrone. Sensei Wu: Home Sweet Home. Princess Luna: You have done us very proud, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Princess Luna: (hugged her daughter) And no matter what happens, I'll always love you for who you are. Princess Yuna: (hugged her mother) Luna and Yuna hugged happily, in a very motherly and daughterly way. And so, Yuna started writing on Journal 4 for the very first time. She wrote about her adventures with her friends, and travels on her Night Express. Princess Yuna: (write on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, my friends, Finn, Jake, their pals from Ooo, and I had the most amazing adventure ever. I restored the Journals 1, 2 and 3 with my spell and magic. I've also done plenty of resurrections, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones are back to life, and made them liquid proof. I got my hat just like Dipper's, I still keep the crown on, Sensei Yang was brought back to life, Garmadon is back with Lloyd and Misako, We defeated the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, and company. Even the Golden Oak Library was under new management since Sunset and Stephen are claimed king and queen of their own kingdom, nothing much as changed. Well, except for the Ninjago ninja team and eight heroes of Chima. Garmadon's minions are Tyrone and the Dipper clones. Even Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess are trainers for part time jobs. One thing for sure, there's always more than one pony that meets the eye. Your Owner, Princess Yuna". The film ends with Yuna puts her journals away in her saddlebags and went to Golden Oaks Library, it was the proudest moment of her life. The End As the credits started, so did some songs along the way. When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, when can I see you again? (When can I see you again?) Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you Life is a trip down the road that leads you Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, When can I see you again? Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny So let me know before I wave goodbye When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road Tell me when When can I see you again? When can I see you again? Tell me when When can I see you again? In the first epilogue scene, Yuna and her friends showed Doc Emmett Brown the Journals at the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: Doc, take a look at the first three Journals. Rainbow Dash: Interesting work of art Ford has. Dipper Pines: I know, right? Gideon Gleeful: We had a lot of fun in our adventure. Jules Brown: Without of doubt, Gideon. Verne Brown: You could've seen what we've been through, Dad. Mabel Pines: It was fun while it lasted. Pacifica Northwest: I couldn't agree more, Mabel. Chocolate Cake: Neither can I. So, Doc Brown took a quick research on the Journals. In the second epilogue scene, Vanellope and Mabel were having a Kart Race in the Sugar Rush, even Lightning, his old trackmates including Cal, Bobby, Brick, Cruz, and Francesco. Maddy McGear: Lightning McQueen! Mater was there too, he was cheering for his best friend. Mater: Excuse me, Big hat coming through. Go, McQueen! Woohoo! Miss Fritter: Come on, let's watch the fun. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal. Your blinkers on! Cal Weathers: Hey! Bobby Swift: We're gonna beat you! Vanellope von Schweetz: (drove her Candy Kart) That was awesome! Mabel Pines: (drove the Mystery Cart) This golf cart can go fast now. Vanellope von Schweetz: Race you to the finish line! Mabel Pines: You're on! Lightning McQueen: (revs his engine) Cruz Ramirez: (revs her engine) Francesco Bernoulli: (revs his engine) Princess Yuna: Look at them go! Game Facer: Awesome! Dipper Pines: Go, Mabel! Mater: Go, McQueen! Vanellope von Schweetz: We'll see who will win the gold! Mabel Pines: You're about to eat my dust, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: We'll see, Pines! Cruz Ramirez: See y'all at the Finish Line! Dipper Pines: Not if we get there first! Francesco Bernoulli: Showtime! Cal Weathers: Let's do this! Bobby Swift: Right on! Lightning McQueen: Okay. Let's see what you get! Bobby Swift: Sweet! At last, the race has begun. Lightning was up to his speed and he always remembering Doc Hudson. In the third epilogue scene, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones were treating Garmadon as their king. Tyrone: Well, Sensei Garmadon. We've made a throne for you. Sensei Garmadon: Thank you, Tyrone. Tyrone: No problem. Dipper Clone #7: I've fixed the ceiling! Dipper Clone #9: I've done the dishes! Tyrone: That'll do, Guys. That'll do. So, the Dipper Clones began selling the merchandise of Yuna and her company like books, posters, DVDs, Blu-rays, toys, t-shirts, food and others alike. Then, the logo of Yuna's Company was shown in front of them. In the fourth epilogue scene, Chocolate Cake and the Pines twins are playing video games like crazy. Chocolate Cake: So, This is the final battle. BMO: Come on, We're almost winning! Dipper Pines: Almost...! Mabel Pines: We can do this! Chocolate Cake: We did it! Mabel Pines: Yes! BMO: Great game, Guys. Chocolate Cake: Here here. (cheers with Buzz Cola) Dipper Pines: Thanks, Guys. With that, Chocolate Cake and the Pines twins made a great time. In the fifth epilogue scene, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are stuck in Tartarus. Nightmare Moon: Finally, lunchtime. Then, bugs, worms, slugs and bird claws were served while the villains were disgusted. The Storm King: Disgusting! Princess Black Hole: I don't want to know why're you're in for, Mr. Tirek. Bill Cipher: Well, Like Pumbaa says "Slimy yet satisfied". Lord Tirek: Taste like chicken. It's Twilight Sparkle and her friends all over again. Dark Sombra: Tell me about it. Nightmare Hiro: Hakuna Matata. Princess Twivine Sparkle: Please, don't get started on that again. Bill Cipher: Princess Yuna may have won, but this is only the beginning. Nightmare Moon: And it will always will, Bill Cipher. Hades: Welcome to the club, Bill. Bill Cipher: Thanks a lot, Hades, For nothing. Daybreaker: How are we ever going to get out of this mess!? Princess Black Hole: Beats me, Auntie. Beats me. So, they settled themselves after being beaten by Princess Yuna and her friends. In the sixth epilogue scene, Mr. Snoops, LeFou and Mr. Smee now works for the Mentors of Princess Yuna and her company. Mr. Snoops: Yeah. we'd be happy to help, Ford. LeFou: Anything for good friends we can always count on. Mr. Smee: It'll be our pleasure to be of service, Mr. Pines. Ford Pines: Very good, Mr. Snoops, LeFou, Mr. Smee. Doc Emmett Brown: Glad to have you three with us. Princess Yuna: What happens to your childhood bully, Crampelter? Ford Pines: Well, let's just say everything from my childhood are all behind me. Princess Yuna: No kidding. Ford Pines: It's true. LeFou: Great to hear, Ford. Princess Yuna: Did he change himself? Ford Pines: Can't say. Princess Yuna: I don't have to know. LeFou: Then don't ask. So, Mr. Snoops, LeFou and Mr. Smee started their job. Yuna winked at the audience as the next song begins. I never held my hand out and asked for something free I got pride I could roll out for miles in front of me I don't need your help, and I don't need sympathy I don't need you to lower the bar for me I know I'm Superwoman, I know I'm strong I know I've got this 'cause I've had it all along I'm phenomenal and I'm enough I don't need you to tell me who to be Can someone just hold me? Don't fix me, don't try to change a thing Can someone just know me? 'Cause underneath, I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm broken and it's beautiful We're walking on the ocean, turning water into wine We bury our emotion and pretend that we're just fine The only way to live now is to know you're gonna fly Don't listen to the lying liars and their lies I know I'm Superwoman, I know I'm strong I know I've got this 'cause I've had it all along I'm phenomenal, I'm enough I don't need you to tell me who to be Can someone just hold me? Don't fix me, don't try to change a thing Can someone just know me? 'Cause underneath, I'm broken and it's beautiful Hey, I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm broken and it's beautiful Hey, I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm broken and it's beautiful (oh) I'm tired (oh) Can I just be tired? (just be tired) Without piling on all sad and scared and out of time (oh) I'm wild (wild) Can I just be wild? (just be wild) Without feeling like I'm failing and I'm losing my mind Can someone just hold me? Don't fix me, don't try to change a thing Oh, someone just know me 'Cause underneath, I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm broken and it's beautiful I'm I'm broken and it's beautiful It's beautiful, it's beautiful (it's beautiful) It's beautiful, yeah, I'm broken and it's beautiful It's beautiful, yeah, it's beautiful (it's beautiful) It's beautiful, yeah, I'm broken and it's beautiful After the end credits in the mid credit scene at the Golden Oak Library, picture of Princess Yuna and her friends were shown as some of the characters spoke to each other. Princess Yuna: Thanks for everything, Thorax. Thorax: Anytime, Princess Yuna. Dipper Pines: We were a great team. Mabel Pines: I can hardly wait for our new adventure in future. Princess Yuna: Me either, Mabel. Apple Seed: I can't wait to train. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Kids, ready for your training!? Philoctetes: Come on, You rookies! We don’t have all day! Mabel Pines: On our way, Phil! Princess Yuna: Coming! Finally, The credit continues as it shows more pictures and snapshots as the remaining songs. I feel the wind run through my hair Top down, the sun's gonna lead us there Ray Bans and this 64's all we need Don't let your head get in the way Just let your heart beat wild and free Open the door, jump in, and turn the key I live my life out on the edge Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red Let's push this thing, see what we get This black pavement, these yellow lines Are pulling us into the night I feel my temperature rise Ride, ride, ooh, ooh, ooh Ride, ride, ooh ooh, ooh Ride, ride, ooh ooh, ooh Ride, ride, yeah we gonna ride I used to sit inside my room Dreaming of things that I could do Too scared to put my hands up on the wheel Now I'm with you, and I can't look back It's such a rush when we're moving fast I can't deny the way you make me feel I live my life out on the edge Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red Let's push this thing, see what we get This black pavement, these yellow lines Are pulling us into the night I feel my temperature rise Ride, ride, ooh, ooh, ooh Ride, ride, ooh ooh, ooh Ride, ride, ooh ooh, ooh Ride, ride, yeah we gonna ride Ride, ride, ride Pedal to the floor Ride, ride, ride What'cha waitin' for? Ride, ride, ride (Ride, ride, ride) Pedal to the floor (Pedal to the floor) Ride, ride, ride (Ride, ride, ride) What'cha waitin' for? Ride, ride Ride, ride Ride, ride Ride, ride, yeah we gonna ride (guitar solo) I live my life out on the edge Yeah, I don't stop just 'cause it's red Let's push this thing, see what we get Ride, ride, ooh, ooh, ooh Ride, ride, ooh ooh, ooh Ride, ride, ooh ooh, ooh Ride, ride, yeah we gonna Ride, ride, ride (Ride, ride) We gon' ride (Ride, ride) Yeah we gon' ride, ride, ride (Ride, ride) Yeah we gon' ride (Ride, ride) Yeah we gon' ride I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most Find a little bit of steady as I get close Find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod I remember walking in the cold of November Hoping that I make it to the end of December 27 years and the end of my mind But holding to the thought of another time But looking to the ways at the ones before me Looking for the path of the young and lonely I don't want to hear about what to do I don't want to do it just to do it for you Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real I'm looking for a way out Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real I'm looking for a way out I find it hard to tell you how I want to run away I understand it always makes you feel a certain way I find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me up, send me down, send me never demigod I remember walkin' in the heat of the summer Wide-eyed one with a mind full of wonder 27 years and I've nothing to show Falling from the doves to the dark of the crow Looking to the ways of the ones before me Looking for the path of the young and lonely I don't want to hear about what to do, no I don't want to do it just to do it for you Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real I'm looking for a way out Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real I'm looking for a way out Let me tell you 'bout it, well let me tell you 'bout it Maybe you're the same as me Let me tell you 'bout it, well let me tell you 'bout it They say the truth will set you free Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real I'm looking for a way out Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real I'm looking for a way out Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Ending Scenes